Sans repères
by luna cleaver
Summary: Une nouvelle élève fait son apparition à Poudlard. Elle emmène avec elle un passé douloureux. Elle apprendra à surmonter ses peines grâce à deux hommes qui deviendront les deux hommes de sa vie. Réécriture


**Chapitre premier : _Nouveau départ_**

_(Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes ou d'impressions que vous trouverez, j'ai fait de mon mieux)_

(Je tiens à signaler que seuls Lena Adams, certains membres de sa famille et de ses amis m'appartiennet tout le reste est tiré de l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling.)

Elles les regardaient tous. Tous, les élèves, leurs parents, leurs proches. Elles les regardaient se dire au revoir chaleureusement. Elle regardait les mères faire leurs dernières recommandations. Une femme rousse, un peu ronde étreignait ou plutôt étouffait sa progéniture tout aussi rousse. Elle insistait lourdement sur le fait qu'elle voulait au moins deux lettres par semaines de la part de ses deux enfants et surtout de bien travailler.

Mais ce qu'elle voyait surtout, ce qui la blessait, c'était de voir ces mères embrasser leurs enfants avec tout leur amour. Elle en avait la nausée. Une envie de vomir, de mourir, la reprenait. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle en avait désormais l'habitude. Elle respira profondément et traversa le quai 9 ¾ pour se rendre dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme blond y entra. « Ca te dérange si je m'installe ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nul part ». Elle lui répond qu'il peut s'installer et se tait.

Depuis quelques temps elle avait perdu le goût de parler. En fait elle avait perdu le goût de tout, le goût de vivre surtout. En ce moment, sa préoccupation favorite était de regarder de vieux albums photos pour ne pas oublier, se souvenir du temps où elle aimait encore la vie, où ils étaient encore là.

Elle avait d'abord essayé d'oublier car ça faisait trop mal de penser à eux. Mais jamais elle n'y était jamais parvenue alors elle faisait tout pour se rappeler. Ca l'a faisait toujours autant souffrir mais cette fois-ci c'était volontaire et ça lui donnait une impression de contrôle, celui de sa douleur.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici je me trompe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. »

Le garçon blond. Elle l'avait oublié celui-ci. Il paraissait froid, distant, associable. C'était pour ces raisons qu'elle avait accepté qu'il s'installe dans son compartiment. Elle pensait qu'il ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Elle s'était apparemment trompée.

« Je viens de France. Répondit-elle

Draco Malefoy. Il lui tendit sa main.

Lena Adams. Elle le lui serra.

Tu verras tu te plairas à Poudlard. Je vais te laisser te changer on arrive dans dix minutes. Au revoir.

Salut. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Draco Malefoy hein ? Elle espérait qu'il ne se mettrait pas en tête de faire d'elle son amie.

Alors c'était ça Poudlard se dit-elle. Ce château, il fallait le reconnaître, était sublime.

Une femme à l'allure sévère s'avança vers elle à l'entrée de la grande salle et l'étreignit brièvement mais tendrement.

« Je suis contente que tu es acceptée de venir Léna. Ca ira tu verras.

Ils me manquent tante Mi.

Je sais à moi aussi. Lui répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Va rejoindre la table des griffondors, celle en rouge et or. J'en suis la directrice. Tout ira bien ma chérie, allez vas-y. »

Le peu de personnes qui avaient suivi l'échange entre Léna et Mcgonagall étaient étonnées par la familiarité et la douceur dont leur professeur faisait preuve envers cette nouvelle élève.

Léna s'installa en face d'un grand roux, Ronald Weasley qui était enchantée de la connaître comme toute sa petite troupe Granger, Ginny et Harry. Elle sentait qu'eux n'étaient pas comme le blond du train. Elle savait qu'elle serait obligée de les repousser, eux ils étaient sociables, ils allaient vers les gens surtout cette Granger qui s'en faisait un devoir. Elle ne voulait tisser aucun lien. Elle voulait seulement qu'on la laisse tranquille. Seule, avec sa peine.

Le dîner passait trop lentement à son goût et Dumbledore parlait pour ne rien dire. Tout le monde sait qu'en temps de guerre il faut être prudent et être capable de se défendre. La fausse bonne humeur du directeur lui donnait la nausée comme à peu près tout en ce moment.

Cette Hermione Granger elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle parlait beaucoup trop, prenait son devoir de préfète trop au sérieux et surtout elle était beaucoup trop gentille. Tellement sympathique que ça en devenait désagréable.

Léna avait réussi à s'en débarrasser en prétextant une grande envie de dormir. C'était faux bien sur. Elle ne dormait plus depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas une question de fatigue, non, c'était une omniprésence de la peur. Les cauchemars affluaient dès qu'elle osait plonger dans un sommeil qui pourrait, qui devrait être réparateur. Ca faisait trop mal de dormir. Alors elle n'osait plus. Elle n'ose plus car elle a peur. Ses cauchemars étaient la seule chose qu'elle ne parvenait à contrôler. Alors pour tenir le coup face à un manque évident de sommeil elle se bourrait de potions énergisantes. Mais ce n'était que temporel, le temps que sa potion « nuit sans rêve » soit prête. Plus qu'un mois à attendre et elle retrouverai de nouveau Morphée.

Pour que Granger ne vienne pas la voir, elle scella les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin avec un sort puissant et en jetant un autre qui repousserait toute personne tentant de s'approcher de son lit. Après avoir ingurgité sa potion elle était prête à passer une nouvelle nuit à attendre que le jour se lève.

Ce rouquin elle ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture. Elle avait pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait tisser aucun lien avec lui. « Je ne veux tisser aucun lien avec toi Weasley, ni toi, ni tes amis, ni aucun autre être humain ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre cette fois ?! » Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans les couloirs en attendant le cours de potions. Elle l'avait dit d'un ton sans réplique. Et cet énergumène, cette sangsue, s'était contenté de rire et de passer un bras sur ses épaules (qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dégager soit dit en passant) et il s'était installé près d'elle en cours de potions. Elle n'avait protesté devant Severus. Elle souffla, irritée, jute pour la forme. Severus Rogue pouvait être injuste mais à ce moment précis elle l'aimait pour avoir eu la brillante idée de faire des groupe de deux : un gryffondor et un serpentard. C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à faire équipe avec le blond du train, débarrasser du rouquin. Voilà comment, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, se résumait sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard : les cours, les visites chez sa tante et Severus parfois (lorsqu'il la menaçait) et enfin tout faire pour éviter cette sangsue de Ronald Weasley afin d'être seule avec sa meilleure amie du moment : sa peine.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite. J'attends avec impatience de connaitre vos critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises du moment où elles me permettent de m'améliorer je suis prete à tout accepter.


End file.
